Starry Sky
by ohmyfreakkk
Summary: It's difficult to tell apart a mere crush from an actual love interest but that's how life is. As long as you're happy with your decision, it doesn't matter right?" A KuukaiAmu fic.
1. A walk home

**Starry Sky - A Shugo Chara fanfic**

--

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.  
If I did, I'd be up to date on the manga and anime, sadly I'm still at the beginning._

* * *

Amu looked back and forth, from Tadase & Nadeshiko to Kukai & Yaya. Once again, she was left with nothing to do as the rest work on some unfamiliar documents. Their excuse was always because 'The Joker is special' but sometimes, Amu just can't help but feel bored during on of their Guardian meetings.

AMu sighed and dropped her chin to the table. "Hey, hey." Everyone looked at her. "Are you guys finished yet? I want to do something together. It's no fun going to these meetings if I'm left to do nothing." She grumbled while everyone smiled at her.

"Come on, Hinamori. At least you don't have to bother with these boring documents." Kukai grinned at her.

"Yup, yup. You should enjoy your 'un-boring' position, Amu-chi." Yaya said enthusiastically.

"Well, I only need to cleanse X-eggs. When I'm not doing that, I feel like I'm not supposed to be here, actually." She mumbled.

Nadeshiko smile at the pink-haired girl. She then whispered something in Tadase's ear. The blonde boy smile at her and turned to Amu.

"Well, then how about we give you a job, Hinamori?"

Amu looked at him with glistening eyes. "Really, really? What is it?"

Nadeshiko spoke for Tadase, "You're our event planner and organiser."

Amu turned to look at her. "Eh?"

"The Guardians can't have all work and no play, right? So, we'll leave you in-charge of our get-togethers. Sound okay?" Nadeshiko explained to her friend.

"Um. I guess so. When can I start?"

"Ne, ne. How about this weekend? Anybody busy?" Yaya asked.

She was greeted with shakes of the head.

Amu smile to herself. "Great! Now, to think of something. Hmm, Ran! Miki! Su! Come help me with this."

The three guardian characters left the other guardian characters, relieved that they would be saved from another 'world domination meeting'. Really, Kiseki has such a wild imagination.

"Yes, Amu-chan?" They all said at the same time.

Tadase, Nadeshiko, Kukai & Yaya returned to their work, reluctantly, as Amu started talking animatedly with her guardian characters.

"Bowling!" Ran, pink guardian character, exlaimed.

Su, the green guardian character, started clapping. "How about a barbeque?"

"A trip to the museum?" Miki, the blue one, suggested.

By the time Amu finished writing all their ideas on a piece of paper, the other Guardians had finished their work. They all stood up and looked over the golden-eyed girl's shoulders to look at the list. The four sweat-dropped as they saw about at least 30 ideas on the paper. They all started crossing out those that were too boring, extravagant, weird or impossible.

Amu held up the list just above her head, showing them to the people behind her. They were left with five difficult choices.

"What do you guys think we should do?" Amu looked at her companions. "I can't make up my mind."

Yaya jumped up suddenly. "I know, I know, Amu-chi."

She took a clean piece of paper and tore it into five equal pieces. She wrote down a suggestion on each piece and folded it up. She then gave the pieces of paper to Amu as she took of her cape and let it rest on her palms. She gestured to the pink-haired girl to put pieces of paper on her cape-covered palm.

Amu looked at Yaya then to the paper on her hands. She shrugged and did as told, putting the pieces of paper on Yaya's hands. She watched as the pig-tailed girl wrapped the paper with her cape and forming a hole with her fingers.

"Pick out a piece of paper, Amu-chi. Whichever one you take out will be our weekend activity." Yaya instructed.

Amu reluctantly dipped her hand inside the cape and fished out one piece of paper. She opened it and scanned it with her eyes.

"So what is it, Hinamori?" Kukai asked.

Amu showed them the fished-out paper and grinned. "We're going to have a sleepover here at the Royal Garden."

"Yay! Just what I wanted!" exclaimed the overly-excited Yaya.

"Well then now that that's all decided, I think I ought to be going." Tadase said.

"Eh? But it's still early." Amu said.

"I'm sorry but I have some personal matter to attend to." Tadase apologised.

"That reminds me, I have extra ballet class today." Yaya mumbled. "Sorry but I think I have to go early too."

"Same for me. My mother requests for me to attend a family meeting. I'm sorry too." Nadeshiko reasoned.

Amu watched as her three friends got up and walked out of the Royal Garden with their respective guardian characters following closely behind. She then looked at the only person left with her and his guardian character.

"You're not gonna leave me alone too, are you?"

Kuukai gave her one of his famous grins. "Nope. I'm going to walk you home. Come on!"

Amu smiled at her best guy friend's child-like behaviour.

'Honestly, if I'm not careful, I just migh fall in love with this guy.'

_-- Well, there's nothing wrong with that, is there Amu. --_

Kuukai looked at the golden-eyed girl walking beside him. She hadn't said a word since they left the school grounds and she looked like she was deep in thought. He looked at four guardian characters floating in front of them, playing some kind of poking game. He nudged the pink-haired girl, causing her to return to the real world.

"Oi, Hinamori. What are you thinking about?" He casually asked.

Amu sighed before she replied. "Oh, nothing."

Kuukai looked slightly irritated at her response. "Come on. Why won't you tell me? You, of all people, know I'm trustworthy."

She smiled and giggled up at the green-eyed boy. "Fine. But promise me you'll keep it a secret."

"You don't even have to ask me to. So, what's up?"

"Well, I've been thinking about it and I'm still not sure about what I feel for Tadase. Or Ikuto, for that matter."

"Wait. You like Ikuto?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I'm really confused Kuukai. Sometimes I think I don't like either of them. UGH! I don't know."

"Huh. I guess it's difficult to tell apart a mere crush from an actual love interest. That's how life is. It may be difficult, figuring out which guy you like more, but if you're happy with your decision, it's worth it right?"

"Hmm, I guess so. I'm still unsure though but thanks alot Kuukai. You're the best." She gave him a sweet smile.

The two arrived at Amu's house, just as their talk was finished. They bid their goodbyes and Amu was left to figure out her emotions. Unknown to her, Kuukai was doing the same thing.

_--Oh, Amu. Didn't you notice the sadness in his eyes when you mentioned Tadase & Ikuto?--_

Ran, Miki and Suu looked worriedly at Amu. She had changed into a pair of pajamas and under her blanket, hugging a pillow.

"Amu-chan? Are you okay?" Ran asked and floated by her side. Miki and Suu did the same and now they were in front of the Joker's sad face.

"Yes, I'm fine. Please don't worry too much about me. I'm just thinking about... stuff."

"You can always confide in us you know." Miki stated.

"Is it about Tadase and Ikuto, desu?" Suu asked.

"Well, them. And someone else too, actually." Amu said, as she sat up, ready to talk to her guardian characters.

* * *

**AN:** I planned it to be a one-shot. But, you know me, I don't follow my own rules. Like how I wanted to study for exams but, as you can see, I'm writing fics. ARGH! MY EXAMS ARE COMING! To be honest, I really want to study right now but I can't. I'm lazy, I know. It's just that my exams fall right before my birthday so, I figure if I do well then I'd get a rocking gift. So, I may not update this for a while. I'm not even sure how many chapters this will take. Hopefully, I can squeeze all my ideas in the 2nd chapter. Highly unlikely, though. So just stay tuned, okay? And leave a review if you please.

Oh, yeah. The word in italics and in the middle of scenes are kind of like short comments of mine. It's not their thoughts, it's mine. Hahah. :D

And although I like Amuto & Tadamu both, I like Kukamu the best. I love Kuukai very very much. His brothers too! x3


	2. Grass, Stars & Eyes

**Starry Sky - A Shugo Chara fanfic**

--

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.  
If I did, I'd be up to date on the manga and anime, sadly I'm still at the beginning._

* * *

"So let me get this straight, desu." Suu said slowly.

"Tadase and Ikuto were just facades?" Miki asked, unbelievingly.

"And that you're really in love with Kuukai?" asked the excited Ran.

Amu let out a groan. "No, no, no. It's not like that. I mean, I used to like Tadase & Ikuto but now I don't. And I'm completely confused as to why my heart keeps leaping out of my chest whenever Kuukai is around."

Ran, Miki & Suu looked at each other. "Isn't that the same?" They all said simultaneously.

Another groan was heard from the pink-haired girl. "This is just making me more and more confused. Can't you help me out a bit, you guys?"

Ran was the one who spoke up. "I'm sorry Amu but we're guardian characters. Not cupids."

Miki cleared her throat. "But since we're your guardian characters, we'd love to help you out. Right Suu?"

"That's right, desu." Suu beamed at Miki.

Amu looked expectantly at the three floating figures. They all looked like they were in deep thought and she couldn't help but smile at her beloved guardian characters.

"I got it!" Ran suddenly shouted. "But first, let me check something. Amu-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Are you or are you not in love with Kuukai? I want a straight answer." The pink guardian character demanded.

"U-umm." Amu started stuttering but soon stopped when her mind was filled with images of her with the brunette boy. Her heart jumped as she remembered the times Kuukai had been there for her, comforted her when she cried and urged her on when she fell. Her stomach did a flip when she saw an image of her and Kuukai kissing, and another flip when they were holding hands and just cuddling. The faint pink on her cheeks soon turned to a full-blown blush. She shook her head trying to focus on an answer. She sighed as she made her conclusion. "Yes. I think I do."

Ran clapped her hands excitedly. "Excellent. And with the sleepover next weekend, it'll be the perfect time to do it!"

_--Are you sure?--_

"Amu-chi!"

"Yaya? What are you doing here so early?"

It was the day of the sleepover. Also known as the day when Amu will finally confess to Kuukai. She had told Ran it was impossible, since there would be other people attending the sleepover. But Ran reasoned that there would be a time when they will be together. She said to leave it to her and the rest of the guardians. Amu was suspicious but agreed all the same.

"We were too excited, dechu." Pepe replied for Yaya.

Amu giggled at her friend's childish personality. "I'm not too surprised about, Yaya. Now, how about you help me set up while waiting for the rest?" She handed the pig-tailed girl a plastic bag full of junk food.

"Yaya, reporting for duty." And she gave Amu a salute.

Yaya hurriedly pushed the chairs surrounding their big round table, after placing the snacks on it. She laid her sleeping bag beside Amu's, the bottom facing the table.

"Good afternoon, Amu, Yaya." A greeting came out of nowhere.

The two girls spun their head towards the direction of the voice.

"Hey, Nadeshiko. You're early too." Amu greeted the purple-haired girl.

"Well something's been bothering me lately," Nadeshiko approached the two girls and laid her sleeping back on the other side of Amu's. "And I wanted to know today, before the sleepover begins."

"Hm? What is it?" Asked the always-curious Yaya.

Nadeshiko turned to Amu with a sly smile. "Amu, do you by any chance like Soma-kun?"

_--What'cha gonna do now, Amu?--_

Kuukai looked back and forth at the three girls. Nadeshiko and Yaya had been giggling non-stop since he & Tadase came. Amu, on the other hand, was still red since both of the guys came in.

"Hey, Tadase. Don't you think the girls are acting weird? I mean, look at them! Fugisaki keeps giving out this weird aura, Yaya keeps bursting out into fits of laughter every five minutes and Hinamori looks like she's gonna explode." Kuukai whispered worriedly at the blonde's ear.

Tadase looked and, true enough, Kuukai was right. He raised an eyebrow at Nadeshiko, asking a silent question. 'What happened?'

Nadeshiko just smiled sweetly and winked at the blonde boy. Although it was a small gesture, Tadase had unexplainably deciphered the hidden meaning in it.

He then turned to the confused and worried brunette beside him. "Don't worry, Soma-kun. They just found out something interesting and it seems Hinamori can't seem to fully accept it." He whispered back.

Kuukai looked more confused than ever but just shrugged. "Whatever. I'm still worried about their mental stability though."

_--I agree with you, Kuukai.--_

Amu rubbed her temples and heaved a sigh. She looked over Nadeshiko & Yaya who were fast asleep in their bulky sleeping bags, along with Tadase and their guardian characters. They had been mercilessly teasing her non-stop about Kuukai, that she almost regretted telling them. Of course, in the end, she trusts the two and even though this is the price, they would never betray Amu and tell Kuukai about her crush on him.

Amu let out another exhausted sigh and plopped her head on the soft grass. Three out of the four other guardians were fast asleep. She stared at the blanket of stars, twinkling animatedly under the black nightly sky as her mind wondered where Kuukai had gone.

Closing her eyes, she listened carefully to her surroundings. She heard the soft gust of wind, rustling leaves in the trees and the soft song the crickets were making. She just found it so peaceful that she almost fell asleep, if not for the faint sounds of incoming footsteps. Deciding to pretend to be asleep, she waited patiently for the unknown person to reach her. She heard the footsteps sound louder and stop just beside her ears, followed by a soft thump indicating that the unknown person had sat beside her. She shivered slightly as a hand reached up to her face and tuck away a loose strand of pink hair out of her face. This was then followed by the feeling of a warm, soft blanket around her body.

"Really now. You could have just slept inside you sleeping bag."

Amu almost jumped out of her bones upon hearing the voice. It was Kuukai Soma.

She listened intently, keeping her eyes closed and her breaths even. She couldn't let him know that she was awake. Yet. For now, she just wanted to enjoy his company, like always.

"You know, Hinamori, those stars never fail to remind me of your eyes. And it's not just because your eyes are yellow, too."

Amu strained her hearing. She wanted to know why. She wanted to hear more of his voice. She almost asked him but remembered that she was supposed to be pretending to be asleep. Silently swearing in her mind, she waited patiently for his next words.

"During the day, it's almost as if they're never exist. You might know that they're always there but no matter how hard you squint, you won't be able to see them."

A pause. 'That couldn't be it, could it? Is he saying that it's as if I'm invicible to everyone?' Amu thought. She was about to say something when she heard him speak again.

"But, when night falls, they're a beauty. With the night sky emphasizing each and every one of them, a lot of people are fascinated by them. Your eyes are like that. Even though most of the time they give off a dull and lifeless impression of you, once people get past that and realize its true beauty, people get to see the real you. Someone who's loyal, trustworthy, responsible and caring. Beneath the cold exterior lies a great personality."

Amu blushed. She slowly opened her eyes and found Kuukai gazing at the twinkling stars. He hadn't noticed her opened eyes yet so she continued to stare his face.

Kuukai shut his eyes and gave a sigh. "And that's all that I love about you." He silently whispered.

Amu watched him in shock as he slowly picked himself up off the grass with his eyes still closed. Acting on instinct, she reached up and grabbed his wrist. She slowly sat up, Kuukai still frozen in place.

Amu fought over her trembling voice. "Did you mean that?" she whispered, loud enough for the boy to hear.

Kuukai still didn't face her but looked ahead. "You were pretending to be asleep?"

"Yes, now answer my question. Did you mean what you said?" Her voice was shaking now but she didn't care. She just wanted to know if that was true.

He balled his hands into fists. "If it was, what will you do?"

"You're still not answering my question, Kuukai." she whispered, pleadingly.

"I don't need to answer it. I know what your reaction will be and I know I won't like it, dam--HEY!"

Amu pulled him to the ground, having enough of his stubborn attitude. She watched him as he rubbed the part of his butt that made a hard contact with the ground, waiting for the right moment.

"What the hell di--"

Amu silenced him, her lips covering his own. She hesitantly pulled back before the brunette could even respond to the sudden contact.

"You're noisy. You're gonna wake the rest up." She beamed at him.

"Wha? What did you do that for?!" He demanded, keeping his voice hushed.

She flashed him a cheeky grin. "You're not always right, you know. I bet that wasn't the reaction that you were expecting, am I right?"

Kuukai blinked once. Twice. He gave a shrug before grabbing the girl's shoulders and planting his lips on her slightly swollen, pink ones.

Amu closed her eyes and happily responded. She gave a slight giggle when she felt him mutter, "Whatever."

_--And they all lived happily, ever after.--_

* * *

**AN:** Yeah! I finally finished this! I'm so proud. Hahah. Yes, I'm still in the middle of exams. Two more weeks and it's happy birthday to me & sweet freedom will be mine, at last. I'm actually happy with the way this turned out. I don't feel like it's rushed at all. But maybe that's just me, I guess. Thank you to all who've been supporting me with my works, not just this one. Don't worry, today is Labour day here so I'm taking a break from studying. I figured I should at least work on one of my fics while I'm having this temporary freedom.

Does Kuukai seem OOC? I hope not. I just feel that every single guy in the world has a natural defensive, carefree & stubborn nature. Well, at least that's what all my guy friends show me. Especially the stubborness. Oh yes, the stubborness. It can be a playful and irritating habit at the same time.

Read and review please. Constructive criticism is always welcome. But watch your words, please. There's a thin line between criticism and flaming. All flames will go to where they belong, burning hell. :D


End file.
